emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 8312 (14th November 2018)
Victoria has a disastrous date but Robert rides to her rescue. Debbie fears she's pregnant with Joe's baby. Meanwhile, Rishi goes behind Manpreet's back and books a holiday but it brings them closer together. Plot Ellis is downbeat after seeing Victoria with Leon the previous day. Cain catches Graham mixing alcohol with his drink at the Café, and warns him to sort himself out. Victoria is hungover again. Victoria tells Diane that she's spent the night with Leon. Diane warns her about his reputation, but Victoria brings up Robert's past love life. Diane storms off. Sarah wants the Dingles to come to Jacobs Fold for Christmas. Debbie informs Sarah that they've been kicked out of the house. Sarah is upset, although is happy to learn they'll now be living at Butlers Farm. Diane worries about Victoria to Matty, as she walks into The Woolpack with Leon. Maya complains to David about her mother. Rodney asks Maya if her mother is half as beautiful as she is, and tells her that she knows where to find him if she does come to visit. Maya tells Jacob that it's her birthday tomorrow but she doesn't want a celebration. Jacob convinces her to let David plan something for her. Victoria acts interested in Leon's weight lifting. Matty asks Leon and Victoria to keep the kissing on a more of a down low as The Woolpack is a family pub, so Victoria invites Leon back to hers. Rishi books a holiday to Dubai as a surprise for Manpreet, but she tells him that she doesn't like surprises. Rishi asks Manpreet if she's fallen out of love with him. Noah worries about Graham to Debbie but Debbie makes clear she doesn't care. Noah begs her to help Graham. Manpreet and Rishi make up. Robert learns about Victoria's date with Leon from from Matty, Diane and Ellis. Debbie forces her way into Home Farm and makes Graham coffee. Graham tells Debbie she can dish it out but can't take it. Debbie apologises but Graham rejects her apology. Debbie wants Graham to tell the truth about Joe. Graham tells her Joe didn't really love her, and advises her to forget he ever existed. She gives the whiskey back and tells him to knock himself out. Victoria doesn't want to sleep with Leon but he thinks she's teasing him. She orders him out and he yells at her as Robert walks in. Robert makes sure Leon leaves, but before he goes, Leon makes a remark about why Victoria is still single. Maya tells David that it's her birthday tomorrow and her mother is coming. David rushes onto the internet to look for a present for Maya, although Jacob has secretly already got one. Victoria tries to talk to Robert but she snaps at him. Alone at Butlers Farm, Debbie takes a pregnancy test out of her bag... Cast Regular cast *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Ellis Chapman - Asan N'Jie *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Graham Foster - Andrew Scarborough *Noah Dingle - Jack Downham *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Sarah Sugden - Katie Hill *Lydia Hart - Karen Blick *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Matty Barton - Ash Palmisciano *Maya Stepney - Louisa Clein *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Manpreet Jutla - Rebecca Sarker *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley Guest cast *Leon - Rob Norbury Locations *Main Street *Café Main Street - Outdoor seating area and interior *Keepers Cottage - Entranceway, living room and kitchen *Hotten General Hospital - Sarah's room *The Woolpack - Bar, backroom and exterior *Sharma & Sharma - Car park *Home Farm - Kitchen *David's Shop - Shop floor *Butlers Farm - Kitchen Notes *The theme tune in this episode are replaced by a piano rendition of the previous theme tune as part of the promotional campaign for the John Lewis & Partners Christmas advert launch. Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2018 episodes